


The Nights Are Drawn Out Long

by WildKingJackal



Series: The Hunter Dragonborns [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt Eventual Comfort, Kinda, M/M, MCD only not really?, Praise Kink, Skyrim AU, Temporary Character Death, like Gavin's a vampire but we WILL be talking about his death a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKingJackal/pseuds/WildKingJackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin gives his friends just enough time to escape, he didn't expect to die.<br/>He mostly didn't expect to come back as a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nights Are Drawn Out Long

The six of them are dragonborn, ready for adventure and to somehow save the world. Gavin is from the College of Winterhold, an expert at destruction magic, though his favourite spells are all fire based. He's thin and tall, blond hair and green eyes, all smiles and jokes, and though he can be annoying at times, the others adore him very much.

Michael is a Companion with Skyforge steel and armour, unafraid of people in general, follows the rules set out by the Companions at most times, his rage is the only thing that doesn't do Michael any good. Being a Companion, the others realised, also meant he was a werewolf. Though he has it under control most of the time, the few times he doesn't has actually saved everyone's asses. Ray is fond of snuggling him when he shifts.

Ryan is more secretive than the others, but Ray could tell anyone who's about to die all about his brother. Ryan is from the Dark Brotherhood, and there's a specific reason he doesn't wear their armour very often, same for Ray. If they did, well then, both of them would be in deep trouble. Ryan has more contracts and kills than anyone knows of, if he sometimes disappears, Ray covers for him by saying it's familial business. Ryan also seems to think Ray and Geoff are related. No one's told him otherwise so far.

Geoff is accidentally the best thief around, part of the Thieves' Guild and everything. Only, it really is by accident, he swears. He has no real business in thievery, he's just really good at it. So he keeps it up. If Gavin makes jokes about it and pokes fun at him, Geoff takes it like a champ. That is to say he yells at Gavin as his voice cracks and hits him upside the head. He seems to think that Ray and Ryan are actual brothers, he doesn't realise they're both in the Brotherhood.

Ray is a masterful assassin and thief, dangerous and quick, he prefers bows and arrows to swords and daggers. He's mostly out of the way of danger, shooting at enemies from the high rocks of Skyrim. He's more secretive than Ryan, which means something, but his humour is dark and dry, mostly loved by the others. He doesn't take skuma at all, shut up Ryan.

Jack is a Dawnguard, raised to kill Vampires his whole life, and he's quite good at it. Though he has reservations about Michael's lycanthrope, he was never taught that werewolves were inherently evil, and those he met weren't, so he keeps that belief. However, Jack is very mistrustful of vampires and they're ugly tricks to try and get under anyone's skin to control them. He is very agile with a sword and shield, preferring to keep them enchanted with fire spells than anything else.

They answer the call of the Greybeards at the same time, all far too excited to start their journey. What they don't realise is that journeys like these take time.

* * *

They've been taking care of emptying out cave after cave for villagers in surrounding areas. It's not much of a big deal, really. Other than Ryan and Geoff bickering like divorced parents, they're all handling the situation rather well. 

Gavin is securing the area with fire runes, warning his teammates as he does so. Ray is up high, having climbed there to help as much as possible. This specific cave is filled with more enemies than usual, but they don't think too much about it until Jack spots vampires, and many of them. "There's a coven here!"

The whole team stirs, not at all ready for this. "Go!" Gavin's shouting at them as he readies his Wall of Fire spell. They do as they're told, trusting the expert mage with his spells. It works, they head to town and wait for him there, knowing he'll come when it's safe.

What Gavin does not expect, is the master vampire that breaks through the wall of fire to strangle him. What he did not expect was the harsh bite and there at his neck, then being left on the floor, bleeding, bleeding. It hurt.

He could feel a prickle on his teeth as his eyes watered, and he tried to move to stop his blood from seeping out of him. It hurt so much. He tried to call out for any of his teammates, his friends, but blood caught in his throat and he choked, turning his head to cough it out.

His body felt numb suddenly, the fire wall gone, he suspected. It didn't matter, he was already dying anyways. He just hoped the others wouldn't find him like this, not like this oh Gods please no.

He felt tears roll down his eyes, mixing with his blood on the ground. Anything but them finding his torn up body would be fine.

Ryan fidgets in his seat as Ray and Michael huddle close together, far too worried. Geoff is drinking at the bar while Jack tries to calm him. They're all a mess. Ryan gos to Ray, looks at his tired eyes. "We need to go look for him." "No." It's Michael who answers. "Gavin always comes back. He'll come back, we know he will."

Ryan doesn't say anything, even though he wants to. Instead he goes to Jack after Ray hides his face in Michael's shoulder. It's a quiet, long night. Gavin returns many, many hours later, after waking up cold, so cold.

He sits up in the cave, head hurting and ringing and for a moment he thought he might have survived until the lights and fire inside the cave hurt his eyes. He turns away, hissing as he blocks the light from his eyes, standing up as fast a he can to try and leave. It leaves him dizzy and disoriented, leaning against the closest wall for support.

When he finally felt better, he started looking around carefully. He could see vampire ashes, so that was good. And then- oh. Oh that was too much blood. Gavin was pretty sure he was about to puke at the amount of blood on the ground where he had been. When it came back to him, he moved a hand to his neck, terrified of what he'd find there. Nothing.

"Oh Gods, please no," he sobbed out, tears slipping out of his eyes as he ran to the nearest village, the one he knew his team would be at. He pulled his hood over his head when he saw the morning sun come up, protecting himself as much as possible. People were starting to wake up when he entered the village and headed to the inn, fear licking at his heels.

He entered and immediately spotted his friends who nearly cried at the sight of him before stopping. "Gavin? Hey, my boi, what's wrong?" Michael was the first to go to him and try to wipe at his best friend's tears. Jack got there next and Gavin's breath hitched as he took a step back. "J-Jack-" He started, terrified as he looked at the man, hiding his mouth behind his hand. "Pl-please don't- don't kill me."

Everyone startled until the realization hit Jack. "Oh Gods, Gavin." He seemed so heartbroken as he hugged the young man to his chest, cradling his head in his hand. "Oh no, no, Gavin. How." The others caught on quickly enough after that and Ryan and Geoff pulled the two apart, Ryan with an arm wrapped around Gavin protectively while Geoff held his boyfriend tightly, fearful gaze on Gavin.

"What are you doing looking at him like that, Geoffrey? He's still Gavin." Ray was frozen in place as Michael moved to Gavin, petting at his friend's hair and shoulders. "I heard there was a cure," the youngest says quietly, so quietly. Everyone looks to him, then. "There's a cure, there has to be. It's rumours mostly but there has to be a cure, right?"

Jack nods, understanding, ready to go right now- "It's too bright out." Gavin whispers to Michael who frowns deeply. "Gavin's right, Jack. If we're going to travel it'll have to be at night." The gent nods, worried and concerned for his friend as much as everyone else. Ryan hasn't even removed the arm protectively draped around Gavin's middle, not that the lad is complaining.

Ray moves then, going to Gavin and hugs him tightly. "We'll figure this one out, I promise. I promise." And his voice is sincere enough to send Gavin to tears once more, sobbing into his friend's shoulder as he holds him tightly.

* * *

They're in Solitude after a few days, Ryan hiding Gavin under his large cloak when the sun was out, making sure the younger was as protected as possible. Michael kept most monsters away by turning into a werewolf during the days and stalking the woods surrounding them, keeping a close eye on the nearby road.

Jack is talking with the people at the inn while Geoff drinks aimlessly. Ray and Michael agreed to try and find a safe passage out of Solitude in case anything happened, and with their group, anything could happen easily.

Ryan shared a room with Gavin, keeping the curtains closed for the new vampire. Gav is fidgeting in his bed, sitting up against the wall, biting at his thumbs and his eyes are so red compared to the pale orange that they had seen him with the first few days. He can practically see them glow in the dark.

He sighs, standing up, and Gavin's eyes are on him now, hungry, so so hungry. He knows he shouldn't but he takes his armour off and sits back down, calling the man over gently. "Gavin. Get over here." He does, obediently moving to Ryan as the man sits back on the bed and pulls the side of his shirt. "Go on, then. I know you're hungry."

Gavin doesn't need to be told twice, he straddles Ryan's lap and bites at his shoulder. Rye expects it to hurt, burn, anything. He doesn't expect the bite to send a shiver up his spine and make him rest his head on Gavin's shoulder to ground himself. He expects the younger to take much more than he actually does when he pulls back, panting, happy.

"Lovely Ryan." He coos, licking and kissing at the bite mark before nuzzling the crook of Ryan's neck. He nips at it to draw a little blood and Ryan hisses slightly, moving his head, but Gavin already has a hand on Ryan's neck and he's not doing much more than licking at the holes he's made.

No one has to know that Ryan fed Gavin, most of all not Jack. No one has to know that Ryan is thinking about doing it again when it's needed of him. And most definitely no one has to know about how intimate the bite felt, how it was soft and sweet and not at all like what vampire bites usually are. Ryan blames it on offering himself up to Gavin instead of getting caught by surprise.

Ryan huffed at some point, pushing lightly at his friend. "Move. You've had your share." And even though Gavin whined and sucked a bit more at the bite mark, he relented and went back to his bed. "Thanks, Rye-Bread." The gent shrugged in answer before putting his armour back on. "You'd have gotten found out otherwise."

Gavin seemed to sadden at that, but he still smiled, and if a wave of guilt made it's way through the assassin, only he had to know. He sighed, however, looking towards the covered window. "You should sleep." Gavin nodded and laid down, covering himself as much as possible.

After a few hours, Ryan had taken to closing his eyes, ignoring the noises going on outside and only paying attention to the small room they were in. When Gavin shifted, he looked up at him. "Rye?" "Yes, Gavin?" There was a slow pause, in which Gavin seemed to choose his words carefully. "I'm bloody cold. I don't mean- my skin is cold. Everything is cold I can't seem to warm myself up."

There was sadness in those words but Ryan moved to Gavin's bed, laying down next to him. "Bite me and I will punch you." He gave his back to Gavin, who happily snuggled into the older, sighing at the warmth that came off of him in waves. It was normal, to comfort a friend like this, right? Right.

When evening arrived, Ryan jumped slightly at the feel of lips against his neck, only being held in place by Gavin's arms around his waist. When did he fall asleep? When did he shift to face Gavin? He felt teeth on his neck and his breath hitched, his hands moving up to grab at Gavin's arms. The blond didn't shift, simply kept grazing and kissing Ryan's neck, trying to get him to relax. "Gav. If you bite me-" "I won't."

Ryan flushed at the contact, gripping his friend's arms in his hands still as the younger kept at it. There was something hungry in his movements and before Ryan knew it, the lad was opening the nip in the crook of his neck and lapping at the blood there. "Gavin." He stirred then, pulling back, eyes blown wide and orange-red.

Ryan shivered at the sight before grumbling and wrestling the new vampire's hands off of him. "I told you not to do that." His voice sounded more like a growl now that he was standing, a hand going to the small cut. Gavin stopped it, already standing and kissing at it, licking the blood that was slowly oozing out of it. Ryan let him, for a moment, before tugging at Gavin's shirt. "Enough."

Gavin flinched at the tone and backed away, raising his hands in a defensive manner. "Get dressed, we're leaving soon." He did as told, hurrying to get his expert mage robes on. When a knock came at the door, Ryan stirred, rubbing gently at his neck before covering it up with his cloak. "It's open."

Jack walked in, slight smile on his face. "I know where to go. It'll take a week to get there, at least, but there are plenty of caves we can stop at, during the day, on the way there." He seemed pleased, happy and hopeful, even, and Ryan smiled slightly as Gavin bounded up behind him. "That's good. We should head out now, yes?" Jack nodded and Gavin followed the team restlessly, twitching from time to time.

While Ray and Michael huddled together because of the cold night, Gavin stood there as if everything was fine. He seemed so out of place suddenly. A vampire that shouldn't be a vampire. They walked for hours, Geoff announcing they were heading to Morthal. Apparently someone there was studying vampires. Ryan kept a close eye on Geoff at the man walked and talked with Gavin, joking, even if slightly sad.

Jack cleared his throat and Ryan turned to him. "If we don't have a cure- the next best thing is for him to become a werewolf. But I'm not sure if Michael has the right to turn people. And if doesn't, then-" "We'll have to kill him." Ryan finished, turning his eyes back on Gavin. "But he's still Gavin, why would we kill him?"

The bearded Dawnguard saddened, looking at his boyfriend and friend joking around. "He won't be Gavin for long. Vampires are evil creatures, Ryan. Gavin won't stay Gavin for very long, maybe he'll never be Gavin again." The air was silent with tension, the only noise was the sound of Geoff and Gavin laughing at something or another. Ryan shivered at the thought of killing one of his friends.

It just wasn't right. Before he wouldn't have cared, he was with the Dark Brotherhood, after all. Who are you supposed to care about other than your family? No one. But he had spent so much time with these four men... He couldn't imagine taking a contract to kill any of them. He hoped it was the same for Ray.

They stopped for a break a few hours later, when the night was at it's most silent point. Gavin was hugging himself, isolated in the distance. "He said he needed to be alone for a bit." Geoff had answered when Ryan asked. So, of course Ryan went to Gavin, slow and easy steps that the new vampire heard and turned to look at him. "Ryan."

The gent walked closer until he was next to Gavin, out of earshot. "What's wrong?" Gavin shrugged before pulling his hood down over his eyes further. "This whole thing, really." Ryan mentally hits himself. Of course the younger would be torn up about this, Haywood. He sighs and grabs Gavin's shoulder.

The lad doesn't talk for a few moments, eyes distant and empty, so Ryan shakes him slightly. "Gavin, talk to me." He falters slightly when those orange eyes turn to him, saddened and panicked. "I enjoyed it, Rye. I bloody enjoyed tasting blood- I'm- I'm a monster!" He hid his face in his hands before Ryan could stop him, sobbing uncontrollably.

The gent moved to face Gavin and hold him in his arms, tightly and protectively. "You're not a monster, Gavin." "Yes I am!" Gavin pushed away from Ryan, tears streaking down his face. "I'm- I'm supposed to be dead, Rye!" Ryan flinched, eyes saddening. Gavin wasn't looking at him anymore. "You shouldn't- you shouldn't be letting me bloody feed off of you. You could catch it."

"Gavin." The younger hugged himself tightly instead of looking at him, making Ryan huff and grab the younger's wrists, pulling Gavin to his chest. "Look at me." He does, pale orange eyes full of tears. "I can handle myself. Stop worrying about me and keep your head above the water. We need you to stay with us, Gavin."

The vampire sniffled, nodding softly before nuzzling into Ryan's chest, the man's hands now looser on his wrists. Ryan hugged him tightly, resting his cheek against Gavin's head with a soft huff. There was a moment of calm, empty silence with the crackling of fire behind them. Gavin stirred, moving slightly to look over at the fire. Instead of getting excited like he usually did, the lad gripped at Ryan's cloak, panic settling in.

"Gavin?" "I can't go near that." Ryan blinked a few times before realising what was wrong. "Wait- but then, your spells?" Gavin hid in Ryan's chest again. "I don't want to hurt myself, I'll have to use ice magic." Rye saddened. It was like going from one extreme to the other, nothing comfortable in it.

After the others had eaten, they began to walk once more, determined steps towards Folgunthur before the sun could rise. Michael stuck to Gavin this time, smiling and laughing with his best friend, an arm wrapped tightly around his boi's shoulders, worry a constant emotion in his movements. Ray went to Ryan, talking silently at the back of the group. "Did Jack give you the talk?" "Pretty much." Ray snickered, looking ahead. "Just make sure he makes it, Ryan."

The man blinked at Ray, confused beyond words. "Shouldn't we all make sure of that?" Ray looked back at him with a soft smile before catching up with Geoff. The rest of the walk was silent, except for the few creatures that were nothing to their team. Geoff goes to Ryan, something careful in his steps that forces Ryan to feel defensive, though he doesn't show it. "Geoffrey."

"Ryan." The older gent answered, a soft smile on his face. Ryan was expecting this since they started the journey, really. Geoff was concerned for Jack and Ray, obviously. “Listen, you’re in charge of Gavin during this quest, and I know we all love him, but when he turns, we’re going to have to kill him. And I’m not letting Jack doing that.”

Ryan frowned, obviously displeased with Geoff's words. "So, what? You expect  _me_ to kill him?" The man softened at that, reaching out and placing a hand on the assassin's shoulder. "No, Ryan. All I'm saying is you should talk to him." Rye blinked, confused. "Talk to him? About what?" The gent smiled at that, patted Ryan's shoulder a few more times and then left to catch up with Ray.

 _Brothers_ , Ryan thought,  _always playing tricks together._

They arrived to Folgunthur rather easily, just when the sun started coming out. Jack considered this a lucky stretch as they let themselves in the crypt, staying by the entrance to avoid Draugr more than anything. Gavin and Ryan took a small, isolated spot so that the lad could curl up against the gent contently without anyone seeing.

Michael and Ray sat with Geoff and Jack, talking in hushed voices over a small fire. The crypt wasn't dark, only barely illuminated. Ryan could see a few things in front of himself, but not much else. "Ryan." He looked down at the man cuddled up to his side, orange eyes staring in the distance. He hummed, letting Gavin know he was listening. "There's something over there." He lifted an arm, pointing at something Ryan couldn't quite see. "Want to go investigate?"

Gavin bounded up at the question, grabbing at Ryan's arm happily. "We'll be right back!" The smaller of the two called out before dragging Ryan along with him. "To get into any trouble!" Was Michael's words to them, an amused laugh attached to the the sentence. Ryan didn't mind this, not really. He was quite happy to let Gavin drag him along in the darkness. After all, if the man new where they were going, which Ryan doubted but didn't mind, they wouldn't get lost.

Turns out, though, that Gavin did know where they were. And he knew what he wanted as well. "Ryan." It was a pleading noise, almost a whimper and the gent sighed before moving his armour around and pulling at his shirt. "Don't kill me, okay, Gavin?" "I won't, you worry too much." And the bite was again so soft, intimate and sent a shiver through Ryan, he had to lean against the wall behind himself as Gavin held him close by the waist.

He took less than he had the day before, but he spent more time licking and kissing and nipping softly than that, too. Ryan didn't complain, he was actually quite enjoying this, relaxing into Gavin's arms and letting him do what he wanted. It was a nice change, if he was honest.

Gavin sounded pleased as he cooed at Ryan. "Lovely Ryan, what a good boy you are." And if that didn't make him shiver and lean into Gavin with a soft whimper, his face turning hot and red, he didn't know what did. And the worst part was that Gavin caught on and lifted a hand up to play with Ryan's hair. "Such a good boy, yeah, Ryan? Letting me feed, letting me bite you. You're such a good boy my lovely Ryan." The hand in his hair started petting it softly and Ryan brought his hands up around Gavin, hugging him snuggly.

This was normal, he thought. Definitely normal. If Gavin got to have another bite at his neck, no one had to know. And if Ryan got praised for it, well, who even would know down here?

Gavin decided to get the to head back, after a few more kisses and licks at Ryan's bitemarks. Ryan didn't complain, simply leaned into the soft touches with a content sigh, even if his cheeks were red. And then they were back in their corner, Gavin as close to Ryan as possible, his head resting at the crook of the gent's neck, smiling happily. Ryan was sitting, an arm loosely curled around Gavin as he rested his eyes. The others were also asleep save for Ray who was keeping guard.

The softness of Gavin's fingers in his hair came back and Ryan groaned contently as he leaned into them, letting them massage his scalp and play with his hair. He fell asleep to a kiss on his pulse, courtesy of Gavin.

* * *

They reach Morthal a few days later, the swamps hiding the sunlight just enough for Gavin to feel relatively alright. Ryan carried him a few times for them to keep moving while the lad rested or hid from the sun. Morthal was a rather big city, though without walls and much protection, it had plenty of water around them to keep people safe enough.

Ryan was in slight awe as he looked around, noticing a burnt down house. But now was not the time. He hurried to the inn, renting a room as he held Gavin in his arms like a bride. He was left to take care of him and settle down, which he was grateful for, honestly, but if people could stop staring, that'd be nice. He closed the door behind himself with a kick and laid Gavin down before closing the curtains.

"Ryan. Lovely Ryan." The words themselves send a shiver through the gent's spine as he feels cold fingers slip under his armour to touch his skin. His breath hitched slightly as he let Gavin touch him, all soft and sweet, like he knew this was what Ryan wanted. "Ryan, won't you lay down with me?" That was all the gent needed to hear before he shed his armour, trying to seem annoyed about it.

He'd denied everything this long, he could still manage. But when he turned around, he wasn't expecting deep red eyes to meet his. And he wondered, aimlessly, if that was how he'd die. Not that he'd mind much, this was Gavin. But nothing other than cold fingers touching his neck happened.

Ryan let his eyes fluttered shut as he followed Gavin to the bed, letting the cold fingers lead him. He laid down first, his eyes cracking open as Gavin laid down next to him, pulling the covers around them both. "You've barely been sleeping or eating, Ryan. Am I going to have to take care of you?" Ryan leaned down and tucked his head under Gavin's chin, something needy leaving his throat as he did so.

Gavin's chuckle made Ryan cuddle closer, strong arms wrapped around the younger one of them. Gavin didn't complain, he simply reached to play with his gent's hair. "My lovely Ryan." His voice was a purr as he leaned down, biting Ryan's shoulder for a bit before moving to kiss the assassin, while his mouth was still full of blood.

Ryan whined, accepting the bite, he startled at the kiss, staying still for a few seconds before kissing back feverishly. Gavin pulled back to go back to feeding, Ryan's whines and whimpers making him pleased to Oblivion and back. "What a good boy, Ryan." And if that didn't get a moan from the man, Gavin was sure something else would. He kissed him again, shifting their positions to be on top of him, blood covering both of their lips.

Gav looked down at Ryan who was laid out on the bed beneath him, face flushed and lips kiss bruised, practically panting with need. The vampire cooed, leaning back down to lick the blood off of Ryan's lips. "You look so beautiful like this, Ryan. So beautiful for me you bloody are." Ryan's moan was swallowed by Gavin as they started kissing again, slower this time, more fluid. And if Ryan didn't practically melt when Gavin put his hand on his shoulder, then the Gods were insane.

It was definitely enticing to hear Ryan moan from just kisses and bites, but Gavin definitely wanted more. "Ryan, my lovely Ryan. Do you want this?" And he was honest, he was. Because he wouldn't force Ryan to do anything ever, he loved Ryan. And maybe Ryan had been denying everything but Gav never had, never. He'd loved Ryan since the day they met, even if the elder was scary at first.

And Ryan was pleading now, needy and high pitched as he pawed at Gavin's shirt. "Please, please, please." And how could Gavin possibly deny his precious, lovely Ryan anything? "Shh, Rye, let me take care of you now."

* * *

Ryan was dressed by the time the others got back, though he was hiding many hickeys- "This is your fault, Gavin." "Love, please, they won't mind." -and had Gavin latching onto him arm like his life depended on it. Ryan didn't blame him, maybe it did, who knew, really? Michael laughed when he saw them, already knowing what had happened.

Geoff only walked over and handed Ryan a "cure disease" potion, making him flush bright red as Gavin pushed him to drink it. "Please, love? For me?" And Ryan wasn't even sure if Gavin expected anything from him. He didn't love him, much less needed him. ~~H~~ ~~e did he did, loved him so much it hurt.~~ But he drank the damn thing, making Gavin smile wide.

Ray stepped forward and hugged Gavin tightly. "I promised you, didn't I? I promised you." His voice so sincere that Gavin cried and it looked too much like when Gavin came back but no one was scared now, they were all hopeful, so hopeful. They gathered in the small rented room to talk further about what they needed.

"We need a filled, black soul gem." Ray's voice was even as he looked at Ryan, a silent conversation going on between them. "I thought I'd go with Michael while Jack and Geoff checked for the summoning circle, it's nearby apparently."

"Only a twenty minute walk, which, shit, is a lot less than usual." Michael is cheerful as he looks at Gavin, smile and dimples showing off cutely. Jack simply smiles, so happy, so hopeful, so  _glad_ because he doesn't have to kill his friend, he  _doesn't_. And Gavin is sitting with Ryan, soft smile on his lips as his eyes water slightly, so content with all of this. But there's something off about him that Ryan can feel.

"What about us?" Ryan's question is directed at Ray, whose lips quirk up slightly. "You stay here and rest up. We'll have to be at the summoning circle at dawn when we come back." Ryan nods, understanding the message.

_Keep Gavin out of danger and out of the way, he might not be himself._

He could manage that fairly easily. They slept when night fell, Gavin kissing Ryan lazily as they laid in the same bed. "Your hands are cold." Gavin giggles as he runs them up and down Ryan's back, making the man shiver. "Gavin. Your hands are  _freezing_." Rye tried talking without curling closer towards Gavin's body as he tried getting away from those hands.

He failed at both, meeting Gavin's lips with his own eager owns as the vampire's nails dug gently into the skin on his back, making Rye hiss in the kiss. He arranged them so that he was on top, holding down Gavin's wrists. He could see the appeal Gavin had when he had seen him lying underneath him.

But Gavin throws all rules out the window when he grinds up onto Ryan, moaning softly. The assassin easily holds both of the younger's wrists in one hand as he pins his waist with the other. "I didn't tell you you could do that." Gavin shudders, eyes blown wide with lust as a breathy moan leaves him. "Rye, Rye please."

"This time, we do this my way." Gavin seems far too pleased and eager with Ryan's words, but the gent doesn't pay attention as he leans down to kiss Gavin roughly, moving to let the younger bite at his neck once more. "C-can I? Ryan, please, can I- can I bite you?"

All logic is out of the window when Ryan allows him and things escalate from there. Ryan doesn't think it's such a bad thing, later, when they're wrapped around each other under the bed sheets, curled up so close that Gavin is almost warm again.  _I can't wait to see him alive again._

Waking up alone isn't what Ryan expected. At least, sitting up and finding Gavin slowly getting dressed was enough to calm him. "Where do you think you're going?" Gavin turns back to Ryan with a cute smile before getting undressed and going back to him. "Well, love, I was going to get you breakfast, but now you've bloody ruined the surprise, didn't you?"

The gent hummed as he moved his hands up and down Gavin's sides, kissing at the lad's neck and shoulders softly. "I can always go back to sleep, if you want me to." Gavin lets out a whine from where he is, straddling Ryan's lap. "You should  _eat_ Rye. Please, love." And the gent breaks at that, kissing Gavin softly before moving to get dressed and get food. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

 They spend the time Ryan eats in silence, a protective arm curled around Gavin and cold hands on Ryan's skin, moving just to feel. Once Ryan is done, Gavin immediately tries to get him to sleep once more. "They should be back in a few days," Ryan says suddenly, drawing symbols of Sithis on Gavin's side with his finger. Gavin hums, something worried about it. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Gavin."

A knock came at the door and the gent groaned, lifting himself off the bed before peeking out. Jack and Geoff were smiling happily at him. "Hey, does Gavin want to get some drinks with us?" Ryan turns back to look at the young vampire who perked up at the mention of bevs. "We'll be right over," answers the gent, snickering at Gav.

The two got dressed properly before going to see Jack and Geoff near the fire. It was already nearing evening when they started drinking, silence ruling over them for a good long while. Geoff and Gavin started talking and joking, silent even in the inn. Jack turned to Ryan who was only staring at his water. "You know, we're all glad you two sorted this out." Ryan hummed in answer, still not looking at Jack.

They hadn't sorted anything out, not really. Ryan didn't love Gavin, he only found him appealing. There was no way he could love him, right? ~~Wrong wrong wrong. Tell him, tell him now.~~ The gent sighs softly before reaching for some food. "I guess we are, too." Jack notices the small, saddened twitch tugging Ryan's lips downwards and frowned knowingly.

Ryan laid down first, feeling exhausted for the first time since this started. Gavin straddled his lap, seeming worried as he helped Ryan out of his clothes, kissing at his neck and jaw like a lover. Ryan soaked it in as he hugged Gavin around the waist, making them as comfortable as they could be, sitting up in bed. Gavin seemed to open his mouth, as if to say something, before closing it again.

"Rest, Ryan. Rest." They laid down finally, Gavin wrapping them up with the covers, tucking Ryan's head under his neck as he did so. The man fell asleep within the next hour while Gavin stayed awake to watch over him. After another hour, the lad decided that Ryan was asleep hard enough that he could leave. He got up from the bed, dressing all over again, pulling on the hood of his mage robes over his eyes before he left the room quietly.

He went for the front door when there was no sign of Geoff and Jack. Probably in their room making out, he thought. He slipped out the front door without a sound, walking to the edge of Morthal and the swamp, where the sawmill was. He kept walking, following the dirt path up to a cave before he kept walking still, no destination in mind. He just needed to be alone, alone, alone, please, for the love of the Gods, let him have some peace.

Of course, it wasn't that easy. In the distance Gavin could see Michael and Ray kissing and talking, Ray's cheeks were red with blood and his smile could light up the sky. Michael was passing a hand through the lad's dark hair, talking, saying something. Gavin thought it was something along the lines of "I love you" and he wondered when he missed the words being uttered for the first time, because Ray didn't startle, simply moved to kiss Michael deeply, happy. So happy.

Gavin stood there, staring from a distance until they noticed him. "GAVIN!" Michael sounded angrier than he should be as Ray tried to hold him back from running at the other lad. "Micoo." Gavin smiled slightly, his hands clenching and unclenching anxiously. "What are you _doing_ out here alone? Where's _Ryan_?"

Gavin shrugged, looking at the ground until Ray's hand held his arm. "He's sleeping. I just- I just wanted to go for a walk." Ray sighed deeply and was about to answer when Michael did instead. "If any Dawnguards were in the area, they would've killed you, Gavvers!" He sounded more worried than angry now, clutching his friend's shoulders tightly. Gavin shrugged again. "Maybe they should."

Ray and Michael looked at each other before dragging Gavin back with them, holding onto him tightly as the lad just seemed hollow or like the life was bleeding out of him. They entered the inn and sat at a table where a distraught Ryan was already sitting. "Hello, love." Ryan flinched at the voice before getting up and kissing Gavin deeply. "You scared me." "M'sorry."

Michael and Ray watched them hug and kiss before turning to each other with grimaces. "Gosh, so gross." Michael muttered. "Yeah, stop the PDA, okay? I love you guys but I don't wanna see that shit, thanks." Ray said, straight faced as ever. They expected a laugh from Gavin, anything, but all they got was a smile from Ryan, a soft apology and them disappearing into their room.

"Something's off with Gavin." Ray agreed silently, staring at their door before looking down at the black soul gem. "We should wake Geoff and Jack."

* * *

Dawn was soon upon them as they arrived at the summoning stone circle, Gavin anxiously holding onto Ryan's hand, something distant in his red eyes. Ryan held onto him tightly, rubbing his thumb up and down the back of the lad's hand.

Fallion had yet to show, it was, after all, not dawn yet. Still, Gavin pulled away from them, hugging himself tightly. "I- I changed my mind. I don't bloody want this." Everyone startled, mostly Jack, who quickly went for his sword until a growl from Michael stopped him. "Gavin," started Ryan, "we talked about this. You're not a monster, this will help you."

"Well maybe I want to be a monster. Maybe I just want to feed." His eyes were bright red now, glowing slightly as he moved to attack, cold dripping from his hands as he seemed to prepare an ice spear in one hand and an ice spike in the other. Ryan braced himself as the first blows were sent against Ray and Jack. Michael shifted and effectively protected Ray, the younger clutching to him in slight fear as he watched Gavin.

Jack easily blocked the spear with his shield, keeping Geoff behind himself. In the commotion, as Geoff screamed and Michael howled, Ryan managed to tackle Gavin to the ground, pinning him down. "Gavin. Listen to me." Before he knew it there was a frost rune underneath them, staring at the circle with an internal swear.

"Go ahead, Ryan. Kill me." He snapped back to Gavin, snarling as he spoke. "Why would I kill you?! You idiot, you think I would've fed you if I wanted you dead?" The young man under him seems to soften, something odd in his eyes. "Then why?" Ryan rolled his eyes, fighting with himself before the words clawed their way out of his throat. "Because I love you."

Everyone seemed to release a groan at the same time, Michael howling in what seemed delight as his tail wagged. "FINALLY! He finally said it!" Geoff's voice cracked, something oddly blissful about it as Jack laughed happily and Ray grinned, giving the two a thumbs up. "Knew it."

The frost rune was removed by Gavin but before they could do anything, he pushed Ryan away, a growl forming in his throat. His eyes were cold, distant, no longer Gavin. Ryan froze for a second before he grabbed his friend in a choke hold and manhandled him to the circle. Fallion showed up not too long after and recited the ritual as quickly as he could.

Gavin took a breath and suddenly his eyes were green again, green and hollow, but still green. He slumped against Ryan who had let him go by then. Ryan caught the man as he slumped over, holding him close. "What did you do?!" Fallion came close as quickly as possible, checking Gavin over. He sighed with relief. "You have nothing to worry about, your friend is simply sleeping."

Ryan carried him back to Morthal, saying few words as the others all looked at Gavin worriedly.

"We're not going anywhere until he wakes up." Geoff had made it official as they all sat in Gavin and Ryan's room, keeping watch over the lad. "And even then, we'll only go to Whiterun for him to get some sun, it's warm there, too." Ryan nodded, staring at his sleeping friend- lover. Staring at his sleeping lover.

They all fell asleep in the small room, Ryan laying down with Gavin, whispering sweet nothings to the sleeping man.

* * *

It took longer than they expected for Gavin to wake up, but he did. And when he did, they wasted no time getting on a carriage to Whiterun. Everyone laughed and joked on the way back, even if Gavin was more tired than he'd ever been, his eyes were green and alive once more. While Ray and Michael huddle together, whispering little secrets for the other to hear, Jack and Geoff were loud and happy. Ryan would look at Gavin every now and then, getting a kiss and a "stop worrying" from the lad.

The trip did Gavin good as he basked in the sun the whole way, happily taking in what he had missed most while being a vampire. Once they reached Whiterun, Ryan and Gavin wasted no time buying the breeze home, furnishing it, and staying there for a few days.

Within those days Gavin had talked about his desire to still drink blood. Ryan was on board, and when Gavin figured out why, well, let's say that had a lot of fun that night.

While Gavin was completely himself, he was getting there, slowly. His eyes shined brighter every day, a fire deeply rooting itself back into his body. They were all staying close, supporting Gavin and each other through it as it had been hard on everyone.

Ray and Michael left for a month, something about jobs and Companion business.

Geoff bet Gavin it was because they were getting married, Gav bet they were going to another town to act like a normal couple.

Though none of the dynamics really changed, Jack had realised that any person Gavin pointed at, if they were outside of Whiterun, taking a walk, would get killed by Ryan almost immediately. Geoff shuddered at the sudden power Gavin wielded. Ryan wielded his power equally, pointing at objects and people or animals for Gavin to set ablaze. He had said he detested his ice spells since the incident, no one blamed him. The lad was back to using fire destruction and seemed much happier about it.

Still, nothing else really changed. The six men stayed friends through it, stayed a family, stronger now. They knew not to really listen to Gavin when it came to escaping caves and leaving him alone, however.

**Author's Note:**

> CAN I JUST SAY  
> THAT THIS KEPT ME UP FOR A WEEK OR SO
> 
> Enjoy my brain poop that isn't a reader insert for once. You can go message me on my tumblr wildkingjackal.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm gonna sleep for a few years now, bye! <3


End file.
